


Fish Kiss

by Marschall



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 18:44:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6436054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marschall/pseuds/Marschall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You get to kiss a fish warrior. What's better than that?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fish Kiss

You swing at Undyne at full force with your practice sword. The sword hits her arm, knocking away her weapon. You can hear an audible "Ow!" as her arm recoils. You've defeated her!

"Yeah.. I won..."

*Thump!*

Your body, exhausted from the sparring, hits the ground. You stay there. Undyne, who wasn't as tired, sits next to you.

"Nice job (Y/N). Not much other people can defeat me."

"Thanks... wasn't easy..."

"Yeah, I can see." She chuckles a bit. You are still laying on the ground. You stay there for a few seconds.

"So, you want to go watch some Mew Mew Kissy Cutie?"

"Heck yeah." 

Undyne moves to help you off the ground, then leads you inside her house. Inside, she turns on the TV, and fumbles with the TV player, trying to put on her anime.

"While you wait, you might as well get some tea."

Following her instructions, you pull out some tea from her fridge, then heat it. You then pour the pot into two mugs, for the both of you to drink. You pick up both mugs and carry them to the couch, which Undyne was sitting on, having recently gotten the player to work. She grins as you hand her a mug.

"Let's watch some anime, shall we?"

She grabs the remote and hits a button. Anime pops onto the screen. Upon closer inspection, it was just Mew Mew Kissy Cutie, just several minutes in. You didn't mind though. Just the thought of sitting next to Undyne made up for it.

A few minutes pass. Undyne's eyes are glued to the screen. She was really into Mew Mew Kissy Cutie. So much so, that she didn't even notice that you both were out of tea. 

10 minutes in, you feel something suddenly grasp your hand. You look over to see Undyne's hand firmly grasping yours. Blushing, you carefully interlock your hand with hers. She, after a moment, finally notices, and develops a blush along with a smile. 

Still blushing, she inches closer. "You know... you're not that bad for a human. Even though I literally tried to kill you, you still helped me, and even became my friend. Heck, you're sitting with me on my own couch. I guess i'm saying... thanks. For everything." By this point, you both have turned away from the TV and towards each other. Both of your hands are holding hers now. You are looking into each other's eyes.

"Wow... i-i don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything." Suddenly, she moves her head closer to yours. She closes her only eye. Realizing what she's doing, you close your eyes and move your lips to intersect hers. After a second, your lips touch hers. You slide your arms around Undyne, holding onto her as you kiss. This goes on for what seems like forever.

After a while, you both reluctantly part. You both sit in front of each other, in awe of what just transpired. Soon, Undyne speaks up.

"So, you want to stay for the night?"

"Heck yeah."

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this is the first time I've uploaded a fanfiction. I hope you enjoy!


End file.
